Perfecta Imperfeccion
by Ariakas DV
Summary: Las cosas no resultan como las planeamos, y a veces el destino enseña lecciones, de las formas mas torcidas posibles. ¿Que puede esperar del destino un tirano obsesionado con la perfección y una joven idealista y humanitaria cuando el destino les juega la broma mas bizarra que imaginaron?. Conozcan a Adrian, el descendiente del demonio de gafas oscuras y la ángel pelirroja.
1. Capitulo 0: 16 años despues

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de RE me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Capcom. Adrian es un personaje enteramente mio._

* * *

Y 16 años después...

La eternidad puede alargarse tanto como uno lo desee, pueden durar eones enteros...o a veces solo un segundo...

Esas eran las palabras que siempre pasaban por la mente de Adrian siempre que realizaba sus robos a laboratorios...siempre que cortejaba a la muerte de mil formas posibles, preguntándose si su eternidad duraría tanto como la de sus caóticos progenitores, o si duraría el segundo que le tomara evitar el proyectil balístico y fallar...

Se deslizo a toda velocidad por el cubo del elevador detenido, había cortado la energía y apagado los generadores de emergencia el tiempo suficiente para entrar en el laboratorio de IGN Corp. Asociado externo de la organización paramilitar llamada Black Shield. Moviéndose por las sombras hasta el laboratorio de experimentación.

Al llegar a su destino se detuvo frente a las cámaras frigoríficas, identificando que muestras tomar, que muestras contaminar, y que muestras destruir mientras su tablet hacia el trabajo necesario para hackear las contraseñas. El vidrio reflejo su aspecto: Un joven de 16 o 17 años máximo, de ojos azul intenso que podían ser tan expresivos como los de un cachorro o tan gélidos como los de un asesino y el cabello rojo fuego, corto en casquete medio enfundado en una gorra de beisbol.

La tablet emitió un pitido una vez que encontró la contraseña correcta, Adrian la introdujo en el tablero numérico y las puertas del refrigerador se abrieron para él. A gran velocidad tomo las muestras ya seleccionadas y las guardo en su mochila, saco un par de cargas de C4 y las coloco en sitios estratégicos a la vez que regaba fertilizante por el sitio. Miro su reloj, llevaba un retraso de 2 minutos, tendría que apurarse si deseaba tomar su transporte de escape a tiempo.

Programo el temporizador del C4 y cerró las puertas del refrigerador al salir, se escabullo por el tubo de la ventilación apenas unos segundos antes de que la energía fuera reestablecida, y las cámaras se encendieran una vez más...

Algunos minutos después saltaba al tren de carga que salía del laboratorio, había llegado apenas a tiempo para subir al ultimo vagón, se sentó junto a varias cajas que llevaban la carga del precioso antídoto para algunas cepas del Virus T y miro desde allí la explosión del laboratorio de experimentación, suspirando de alivio.

Saco las muestras robadas y las miro con cuidado, exhalando con pesadez -papa...eres un idiota por continuar con estos experimentos...y más idiota aun por no poner la seguridad adecuada para evitar que los roben...- lo dijo al aire, con frio odio... un brillo rojizo recorrió su iris mientras guardaba la muestra. Se acomodo mejor entre las cajas, dispuesto a dormir el resto del camino al aeropuerto...sería un viaje agotador del tren al concorde y del concorde a casa...si quería llegar al amanecer para tomar sus clases como habitualmente y evitar incomodas preguntas de su madre, debía aprovechar cada minuto de descanso...ya le cobraría ese favor después a su padre...pues finalmente Adrian Wesker no había sido educado para dejar una deuda sin saldar.


	2. Capitulo 1: The Freedom Price

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de RE me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Capcom. Adrian es un personaje enteramente mio. _

* * *

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost

It's empty and cold without you here

Too many people to ache over

[Seize the day-Avenged Sevenfold]

* * *

_¿Cuál es el precio de la libertad?_

_¿Cuál es el precio de obtener aquello que más anhelas?_

_¿Qué tanto debes sacrificar para cumplir tu mayor deseo?_

_¿Cuál es el precio de vivir bajo tus propias reglas?_

_Adrian miro el sol que lentamente ascendía a su sitio en el cielo en aquel rojo amanecer, mientras su cuerpo lastimado caía a 250 Km/h junto con los restos de la fragata de Black Shield, derribada por su propia artillería al tratar de terminar con el avión de la BSAA que le pisaba los talones __**-finalmente sentiré lo que es morir-**__ pensó mientras se sentía afortunado de ver a un amanecer como ese, cerró los ojos, esperando el final de todo...y entonces recordó...volvió a abrir los ojos mirando a su alrededor, buscando la forma en que eludiría por segunda vez a la muerte_

_**-Yo estaba preparado para morir, pero ¿por qué voy a hacerlo?-**_

* * *

Adrian antes...

Entro por la ventana esperando poder dormir un poco, estaba agotado, se quito el equipo y se puso el pants y la camiseta que usaba de pijama, guardando la ropa negra y el valioso contenido de su mochila en la maleta que lo esperaba en el armario. Camino a su cama y levanto un poco las cobijas para recostarse y tomar el merecido descanso que su vapuleado cuerpo le estaba exigiendo, imaginando dormir durante un largo rato. No llego a apoyar una rodilla en la cama cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y por la misma se asomo una pelirroja de ojos aguamarina -oh ya te levantaste...- el joven pelirrojo dejo caer la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su progenitora en la puerta -estaba haciendo mi cama- respondió en un gemido decepcionado, su descanso tendría que esperar -que bien, date una ducha y no olvides guardar tu tarea, el desayuno estará dentro de poco- Claire Redfield sonrió mirando asentir al joven de cabello idéntico al suyo antes de cerrar la puerta, Adrian suspiro decepcionado, sus requeridas horas de sueño tendrían que esperar.

Horas después aun luchaba por mantenerse despierto mientras la clase transcurría con una desesperante lentitud, hacia bastante rato que se había dado por vencido al esfuerzo de intentar concentrarse, su mente no estaba al cien por el cansancio. Miro por la ventana por quinta vez consecutiva en el transcurso de apenas 10 minutos, esperando ver el mercedes negro brillante de vidrios polarizados aunque sabía que faltaban varias horas para eso, suspiro en silencio al ver la lluviosa calle vacía, su mente divago por las gotas que escurrían por la ventana, días como esos siempre le agotaban y deprimían, le hacían pensar en soledad, abandono...dolor...

Una voz lo distrajo se su ensimismamiento -eh?...- Miro al frente de nuevo -Sr. Redfield, ya que parece tan interesado en la clase, no le molestara responder esta pregunta- miro a su profesor, el hombre en cuestión no le caía nada bien, siempre atinaba preguntarle sobre la clase cuando menos de humor estaba y en ese momento, en su cansancio no estaba de humos para participar en esa clase de física, que desde luego al igual que casi todas las clases se le hacia un insulto a su inteligencia -la verdad, señor, es que si me molesta responder la pregunta, y no tengo la intención de robarle a mis compañeros un punto de participación que no necesito, puesto que ese problema es tan sencillo de resolver como muerta esta la ardilla que usa por peluquín- respondió con el tono mas cínicamente mordaz que encontró, no pensó la respuesta, su mente ni siquiera estaba allí si no que se encontraba dividida entre su deseo de salir de allí y la sencillez del problema escrito en la pizarra, no fue sino hasta que vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de sus compañeros y de furia en la del profesor que proceso lo que acababa de hacer...y recordó la segunda cosa que olvido hacer esa mañana además de no guardar su tarea: tomar su medicación.

Se cubrió la boca mientras el profesor dejaba el libro en su mesa y tomaba el bloc de notas de castigo garabateando furiosamente en la primera hoja -A la oficina del director... Redfield- Adrian exhalo un suspiro cuando escucho el rechinido con que dijo su apellido, sin chistar guardo sus cosas en la mochila y se levanto y camino para tomar la nota de castigo -profesor...mis disculpas...yo no quería...- el mencionado levanta un dedo en señal de que se calle -no lo quiero volver a ver en mi clase el resto del semestre Redfield...espero tenga el tiempo suficiente de prepararse para las recuperaciones en septiembre- Adrian solo atino a asentir sabiendo que era la gota que derramo el vaso para ese docente, se dio la vuelta y camino a la puerta del salón, pero al llegar volvió sobre sus pasos y tomo la tiza para escribir la respuesta del problema en la pizarra, miro a sus compañeros -gracias a que la ley de caída libre nos habla de una aceleración constante, un cuerpo con una resistencia aerodinámica reducirá su aceleración en gran medida, el cuerpo humanos fácilmente puede desacelerar en caída libre con una superficie de resistencia aerodinámica equivalente al 20% de su cuerpo...esa es la respuesta- dejo la tiza en su sitio y salió del salón.

-Adrian...es la quinta vez esta semana...- la directora lo mira seriamente, el se había hundido en la silla, sin mucho interés en lo que le decían -¿tomaste tu medicamento esta mañana?- Adrian niega con la cabeza emitiendo un suspiro -no...lo olvide porque se me hizo tarde...- respondió monocorde, la mujer exhalo por la nariz y abrió el cajón sacando un frasco de pastillas que puso frente a él, junto con una botella de agua -sabes que deber tomarla...saltarte las dosis no te hace ningún bien- Adrian tomo el frasco destapándolo para sacar dos píldoras -lo se...fue un error...no volverá a pasar...- se trago las pastillas en seco, sin tocar el agua -más vale que no pase...por esta ocasión solo se levantara una advertencia de infracción y deberás retirarte el resto del día...pero más vale que escribas una muy buena disculpa al profesor- asintió con suficiencia -si señora, lo sé...- le comenzaba a doler la cabeza por la falta de sueño y eso solo empeoraba su humor -bien...puedes retirarte...y te quiero el lunes a tiempo- el pelirrojo se levanto, ya sabía la rutina -si señora...gracias...- salió de la oficina y se detuvo en el escritorio de la secretaria -otro día mas Adrian?- el chico asintió -hola Doris... si... otro día mas- la secretaria sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación mientras le daba el pase de salida -pórtate bien Adrian...pórtate bien- el chico sonríe levemente -yo siempre me porto bien...pero los maestros la traen en mi contra...- toma el pase y lo guarda -hasta el lunes Doris- la secretaria vuelve a sacudir la cabeza -no te quiero ver aquí Adrian- se retiro de la oficina, fue a su locker a recoger la maleta negra y dejar la mochila, suspiro mientras sacaba un celular de la maleta y presionaba el uno para acceder al discado rápido del único numero guardado en ese teléfono.

Miraba por la ventana del mercedes aun viendo llover mientras el automóvil avanzaba rápidamente por la autopista, intentaba no mirar al rubio que conducía a su lado, temeroso de la reprimenda que le fuera a dedicar, el pelirrojo sabia lo mucho que le molestaba al rubio que lo llamara si no era por una emergencia, y recogerlo de la escuela porque lo suspendieron el resto del día no era una emergencia. Miro de reojo para intentar evaluar el estado de ánimo del rubio, pues a pesar de que su expresión neutra en conjunto con las gafas de ébano enmascaraban bien las pocas emociones que demostrara el rubio, Adrian a través del tiempo y la convivencia había aprendido a leer sus emociones por medio de los pocas expresiones y movimientos corporales que el rubio llevara a cabo. Las manos del rubio se aferraban con fuerza y firmeza al volante, un poco más tensas de lo normal, al igual que su mandíbula, para el pelirrojo señal más que inequívoca de que el mayor estaba si no furioso, sumamente irritado.

-Adrian procúrate tus propias emociones y deja de examinar las mías- dijo el rubio de forma seca y cortante, sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada de reojo al menor -lo siento papa...- bajo la mirada al saberse descubierto, en otra situación hubiera replicado por la reacción del rubio, pero en ese momento sabia que no era lo más prudente -¿le dirás a mama que me castigaron de nuevo?- pregunto en apenas un susurro, aferrando el cinturón de seguridad, el rubio estuvo en silencio durante un largo minuto antes de hablar mientras tomaba una curva pronunciada a gran velocidad –sabes que considero esa clase de quejas una pérdida de tiempo- lo dijo secamente con el mismo tono mordaz que rato antes el hubiera utilizado, mas al escucharlo en boca del mayor, provoco que Adrian se encogiera en su asiento; volvió de nuevo la vista a la ventana y decidió no tentar su suerte demás, por lo que solo recargo la cabeza en el vidrio.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse arrullado por el ronroneo del motor y la calidez del interior del vehículo cuando la voz del rubio lo saco de nuevo de su ensueño – ¿cuántas muestras recuperaste?- Adrian sin levantar la cabeza del vidrio lo miro -14 muestras, 6 robadas, 8 compradas en el mercado negro…también traje el archivo con los depósitos a donde iban destinadas, y el parte de inventario para que no quede duda de que eran las únicas- el rubio asintió sin emitir ningún gesto de aprobación o desaprobación –el laboratorio era…- Adrian asintió cerrando los ojos –si…laboratorio externo numero 122 de Black Shield-

Despertó, en la oscuridad, desorientado y una leve punzada en la sien, se incorporo un poco y lentamente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, pudo ver el escritorio frente a la ventana cerrada, el ropero con algunas fotos así como los posters en las paredes, la computadora y el saco de box que tenia, estaba en su habitación en la casa de su padre: Albert Wesker. Por un momento se pregunto cómo había llegado a allí mientras encendía la lámpara, entonces recordó que se había quedado dormido en el auto, probablemente su padre lo había llevado a su cama; sonrió emitiendo una leve risilla, era cierto que su padre no era cálido ni expresivo, pero ocasiones como esa eran las que le permitían ver la preocupación del rubio por su vástago –si mi madre lo viera se sorprendería- se levanto notando que le había quitado los zapatos y pantalones para que estuviera cómodo. Se puso las pantuflas y busco en su armario su pantalón de pants favorito, mirando alrededor mientras se lo ponía noto la bandeja plata con los dos frascos de pastillas que debía tomar –con que ya es hora…- suspiro y de nuevo trago las pastillas de esa hora en seco, se ensarto los tenis y se acomodo un poco el cabello para caminar a la puerta, seguro de que encontraría a su padre en el laboratorio.

El rubio examinaba las muestras en el microscopio, cuando escucho la silla con ruedas rodar hasta donde estaba el y vio de reojo la alborotada mata rojiza de cabello, sin retirar la mirada del microscopio lo empujo un poco para quitarlo de la luz –pensé que no despertarías hasta mañana- dijo en tono neutro mientras con la mano derecha hacia anotaciones sobre esa muestra –me duele la cabeza desde la mañana- el pelirrojo se puso un guante de látex y le entrego el vidrio delgado con el cual protegería esa muestra, el rubio retiro la muestra del microscopio y la protegió con la lamina de vidrio –el efecto del estabilizador termino 22 horas antes de lo previsto- miro al pelirrojo y noto que estaba pálido –mareos, nauseas…¿algún otro síntoma?- pregunto mientras guardaba la muestra en el refrigerador y sacaba una jeringuilla de vidrio con un liquido azul oscuro –mi equilibrio está afectado, creo que perdí profundidad en el ojo izquierdo…y creo que me dio taquicardia cuando esperaba que llegaras- respondió el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba la manga del brazo izquierdo, el rubio preparo la aguja, tomo el cinto que tenía en un cajón y lo amarro alrededor del brazo de Adrian por encima del codo –antes de eso..¿Has tenido algún otro problema?- Adrian apretó el puño para marcar la vena mientras Wesker limpiaba el área con un algodón con alcohol y le daba un ligero golpe para resaltar aun más la vena antes de clavar la aguja –no…comenzaron cuando entre al laboratorio…- Adrian miro su sangre mezclarse con el liquido antes de que este comenzara a ingresar en su cuerpo –creo que el virus está evolucionando…- dijo haciendo una leve mueca cuando el ardor provocado por el liquido comenzó –puede ser, necesitare hacer nuevas pruebas…relaja el puño- el mayor retiro el cinto mientras terminaba de inyectar el liquido, para después retirar la aguja y hacer que el menor presionara el sitio donde ingreso con un algodón, Adrian suspiro mientras esperaba que el ardor pasara, retiro en algodón y tomo el curita redondo para ponerlo en la herida –papa…¿por que el liquido arde cuando entra?- Wesker sonrió levemente mientras desechaba la jeringuilla, como siempre, Adrian demostraba una rapidez impresionante para digerir las cosas, mientras que otros sujetos de prueba hubieran entrado en pánico por el miedo de transformarse en monstruos gigantes o en zombies hambrientos, Adrian solo sentía curiosidad por los componentes del estabilizador, saco uno de los kits de extracción de sangre y los llevo a la mesa –por que los químicos activos están diluidos en alcohol bencílico- Adrian extendió el otro brazo –ah, para que no se espesen y corran mejor por el torrente sanguíneo…ya veo…si los inyectaras directamente me taponearían la vena- Wesker asiente complacido por la capacidad de comprensión del menor mientras extrae cuatro muestras de sangre nuevas –el estabilizador a diferencia de los virus requiere más componentes, mucho más pesados que los propios virus, sin diluirse, más que taponear tus venas, harían que el corazón te explotara- Adrian asintió y repitió el proceso de curación –entiendo…- sonríe alegremente –pa, oye pa, papa! ¿cuando me mostraras como sintetizar las muestras en el estabilizador?- Wesker guardo las muestras de sangre después de etiquetarlas y sonrió mordaz –el día que sepas guardar en un recipiente adecuado el acido clorhídrico- Adrian se froto la nuca sin dejar de sonreír con la picardía característica de los Redfield al recordar su accidente con el mencionado químico, Wesker solo continuo guardando las muestras, ver esa expresión en el rostro de su hijo le provocaba un gran conflicto interno, pues esa expresión de travieso jubilo era la misma que en incontables ocasiones había observado en el rostro de la pelirroja que había heredado a su hijo la característica; pero también era la misma expresión de alegría que enmarcaba el rostro del castaño que era su más acérrimo enemigo y que hace 17 años saberlo, se había convertido en su familiar político. El rubio exhalo en silencio y se quito la bata de laboratorio –vamos…a la cocina, no quiero que sigas contaminando mi área de trabajo- dijo con sequedad mientras se colocaba las gafas oscuras y caminaba para salir, Adrian lo miro y se levanto, estaba tan acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor tan radicales que no tomo importancia del tono cortante con el que había dado la orden.

Afuera seguía lloviendo y las gotas de agua chocando contra los cristales de las ventanas eran el único sonido en el estudio donde ambos varones se encontraban, Wesker sentado en su escritorio cotejaba datos de sinnúmero de papeles con los datos en su computadora, Adrian sentado en el suelo en posición de loto frente a la mesa del café repasaba su guía de estudio para el examen a la universidad, pues aunque su generación marcaba su ingreso hasta dentro de dos años, el se había saltado grados, por lo que entraría al finalizar ese año. Aburrido de la guía miro alrededor buscando inspiración para continuar, y su vista se fijo en los libros de química y biología avanzada en uno de los estantes y la pregunta apareció en su mente –papa…¿Por qué si todos creían que habías muerto, volviste a ver a mama¡ ¿no era más fácil permanecer en el anonimato?- La pregunta tomo desprevenido al rubio, que volteo a ver al pelirrojo tensando la mandíbula, molesto por su desobediencia a la orden que le había dado de nunca hablar sobre ese tema, mas cualquier reprimenda murió en su mente al ver la mirada de seriedad que mantenía sobre el, era la misma mirada que muchas veces el observara en su propio espejo, durante un largo rato los dos se miraron fijamente en un sepulcral silencio, únicamente roto por los lejanos truenos, en el exterior de esa casa, no había nadie que pudiera sostener una batalla de miradas de tal magnitud con el rubio, mas en la intimidad de ese lugar, esas batallas eran comunes, pues si había ser que fuera capaz de soportar la pesada mirada del rubio, era alguien que miraba igual, su propia sangre. Wesker pensó en la primera vez que escucho esa pregunta, había sido la misma noche que había vuelto a ver a Claire.

Había sido una noche igual de lluviosa, el rubio había ingresado en la casa Redfield a mitad de la noche, había elegido esa en particular a sabiendas que Chris estaría de misión. Había entrado en la habitación infantil, mirando al pequeño niño, de apenas unas cuantas semanas de nacido, mirarlo fijamente desde la cuna, la sedosa mata de cabello rojo estaba hecha un remolino en su cabeza, pero los ojos de color azul intenso no dejaban lugar a dudas de la paternidad de la que era responsable. Durante un largo rato estuvo debatiéndose internamente entre hacer algo más que solo sostenerle la mirada al infante que movía rítmicamente en la boca con el chupón que le había colocado para evitar que hiciera ruido, mas cualquier deseo tuvo que ser pospuesto cuando escucho la voz detrás de el –no deberías estar aquí…- volteo a ver a la pelirroja de ojos aguamarina –¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parada?- pregunto con frialdad, ella miro la cuna –el suficiente…el no suele ser tan callado cuando tiene hambre…es igual de iracundo que tu, si las cosas no se le dan cuando él las desea, hace un berrinche intenso- respondió la joven mientras avanzaba hasta la cuna para levantar al pequeño y acercarle con cuidado el biberón con leche tibia, Wesker la observo alimentar al pequeño, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima –¿por que volviste? Todos te creen muerto…te arriesgas demasiado- Wesker se retiro las gafas –sé lo que hago Redfield…nadie sabrá que estuve aquí- la pelirroja bufa –lo sabrán si se los digo…y a menos que me des una buena razón, sabes que voy a…- el rubio apoyo un dedo en sus labios sin dejar de mirar al niño –por que el precio de la libertad es demasiado alto- Claire abrió los ojos por completo, sorprendida no por su respuesta, si no porque por primera vez desde que lo conociera, en su mirada había algo más que frialdad y odio, se quedo en silencio mientras contemplaba la mirada que ambos, padre e hijo compartían y supo, que incluso si el rubio no se había dado cuenta, o jamás lo aceptaba, acababa de formar un vinculo con el niño que reposaba en sus brazos.

Wesker parpadeo y volvió a la realidad, los juveniles ojos azules continuaban escrutando su ser emitió un resoplido –procúrate tus propias emociones y deja de examinar las mías mocoso- respondió cortante mientras volvía a sus papeles –no has respondido mi pregunta- dijo el más joven, Wesker aun podía sentir la pesada mirada que él le había heredado, frunció el ceño al comprender que no se daría por vencido hasta obtener una respuesta y respondió de la misma forma que respondiera años antes a la pelirroja –por que el precio de la libertad es demasiado alto- y continuo con su trabajo. Adrian frunció el ceño confundido sin saber que significaba eso, pero comprendió que el rubio no diría más, pensó en presionarlo, pero sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea, si quería saber por qué su padre se arriesgaba a ser encontrado, debía cerrar el pico, frustrado por no obtener la respuesta que deseaba cerro su libro y se levanto –iré a jugar con mi consola- camino para salir de la habitación azotando la puerta, Wesker lo miro de reojo cuando se fue y sonrió irónicamente al verse a sí mismo años más joven –creo que ahora te comprendo, Birkin-.

* * *

_**¿que onda gente como estan?. Este es el capitulo 1 de mi fic. como veran el protagonista es un OC de mi creación. Ideado justamente para ver las reacciones de nuestros personajes de siempre ante un hecho como el que dos adversarios hayan terminado emparentados de alguna forma.**_

_***Saca un buzón y un triturador de basura* Criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, sugerencias, aplausos o numeros de teléfono depositenlos en el buzón, gracias. Jitomatazos sin sentido, mensajes de odio, criticas estilo "eso es imposible por que wesker y claire blah blah" y que no contengan un mensaje realmente pensado al triturador de basura, gracias.**_

_**Espero sus reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Les ha escrito Ariakas y como cada que escribo les deseo: Buenas noches.**_


	3. Capitulo 2: The Other Side of the Coin

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de RE me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Capcom. Adrian es un personaje enteramente mio._

* * *

_Can we fast-forward 'til you go down on me?_  
_Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time_  
_We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine_  
_And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines_  
_But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside_

**_[New Perspective-Panic! at the disco]_**

* * *

_La caída fue larga y sinuosa, pero a percepción del pelirrojo duro solo un segundo…un eterno segundo en el que pudo dedicar un pensamiento de despedida a las dos personas que más amaba en ese mundo…un pensamiento que únicamente la mente del condenado a muerte puede expresar, en ese segundo, una cruel y despiadada frialdad se apodero del espíritu de los dos mayores que observaban impotentes desde la frágil cuerda…_

* * *

Adrián antes…

Si existía una gran verdad en este universo…es que Adrián amaba los deportes casi tanto como amaba pasar el tiempo en un campo de práctica. Y era por ese amor a los deportes que pasaba la mitad de sus tardes mirando al equipo de futbol americano practicar en el emparrillado mientras él se encargaba de llenar las cantimploras de los jugadores y mantener en óptimas condiciones los cascos y uniformes.

Observo la sexta repetición de la jugada, haciendo una mueca por la ineptitud del quarterback al no saber dar las indicaciones adecuadas, la jugada de nuevo resulto un fracaso, el pelirrojo resoplo y espero a que la práctica terminara para comenzar a guardar el equipo mientras los jugadores bebían el agua de las cantimploras y caminaban de vuelta al gimnasio. Una vez que el entrenador entro detrás de los jugadores al edificio y él se quedó solo, se apuró a recoger el equipo y llevarlo al almacén dejando los balones hasta el final.

Miro alrededor asegurándose que nadie lo veía, tomo la bolsa de balones y camino al centro del emparrillado, saco uno de los 10 balones, tomo impulso y lo arrojo con toda su fuerza con puntería certera, logrando que pasara a través de las barras de gol que se encontraba a 50 yardas de distancia, sonrió y tomo otro balón para arrojarlo de la misma forma. Una de las razones por las que no se había anotado para ser jugador en el equipo era esa fuerza excesiva que poseía y que si no tenía cuidado podía ser contraproducente.

El sexto balón viajo por el aire, Adrián lo miro en su trayectoria hasta las manos de un conocido castaño que lo atrapo con facilidad, el pelirrojo palideció un poco al ver a Chris cruzando el campo con el balón en las manos después de ese tiro casi imposible, por lo que fingió no haberlo visto y se froto el hombro como si se hubiera lastimado.

–Adrián…hola- El castaño llego hasta el, sonriendo como siempre, extendiendo un brazo para rodar los hombros del menor, el pelirrojo sonrió de igual manera mientras correspondía el abrazo con la misma efusividad y energía, rasgo que compartía con el mayor de los Redfield.

–hola!, que sorpresa que vienes…pensé que volvías hasta el fin de semana- comento mientras miraba a su tío feliz de su regreso –donde te mandaron? A una misión súper secreta en Tombuctú? O a capturar a los malos en alguna remota montaña en el Tíbet?- sonreía emocionado mientras el castaño le revolvía el cabello riendo.

–eso joven…es clasificado…- respondió mientras lo soltaba y dejaba el balón en la red donde se guardaban –que tiro fue el que hiciste, no había visto a nadie lanzar así desde que el Big Ben estaba en sus mejores épocas!- señalo el área de touchdown con los otros 5 balones en el mismo.

–Ah…no es nada…solo…un pequeño truco de giro en el balón…- respondió Adrián con ligereza frotándose el hombro –aunque creo que me lastime un poco por que sentí mi hueso tronar…- el castaño reviso su hombro con gesto un poco preocupado.

–no siento nada…tal vez solo fue un tirón- le sonrió al menor –ya terminaste? Te parece si vamos a comer algo mientras esperamos a que tu mama regrese a casa? Quiero darle una sorpresa- menciono con tranquilidad, pues hacía meses que los hermanos no se veían.

–Me parece…término de guardar esto y vamos- término el menor mientras tomaba la bolsa de los balones y corría a levantar los que quedaron en la zona de anotación.

* * *

Horas más tarde la cena transcurría en cálida tranquilidad, como siempre, con Chris en casa el ambiente tomaba otro giro en el cual las risas eran el sonido que más se escuchaba, los amigables reclamos y las travesuras entre tío y sobrino estaban a la orden del día.

Era en momentos como esos que Adrián podía observar mejor que nunca lo mucho que Claire disfrutaba de la compañía de sus seres queridos, y lo mucho que echaba en falta a su hermano en las largas misiones que debía emprender, lo que lo hacía sentir hasta cierto punto culpable de todo lo que ocultaba sobre el trabajo con el que ayudaba a su padre.

Irremediablemente la charla guio hasta el trabajo que realizaba Chris, quien contaba a Claire lo que podía sin romper el código de confidencialidad. Ellos hablaban en la cocina mientras el mayor ayudaba a su hermana con la limpieza de la vajilla, Adrián sentado en la mesa del comedor terminaba su tarea, con los audífonos puestos aunque estos no reproducían sonido alguno, era una mera excusa para mantenerse al tanto de lo que decía el castaño sin que notaran que escuchaba.

–Hay un nuevo jugador en el tablero… muchos de los laboratorios que han sido atacados estaban ligados a esa organización de alguna manera, pero aun no logramos saber cómo operan…o el por qué- dice en voz neutra el castaño mientras seca el plato que tiene entre las manos

–y aparecieron de la nada?- la pelirroja le pasa otro plato mientras le dedica una analítica mirada, conocía a su hermano y el tono en el que hablaba le indicaba que más que preocupado le confundía el misterio que traía entre manos

–No…al principio parecía que sí, pero fue simplemente que no habíamos visto las conexiones…- toma el nuevo plato, intentando poner en orden las ideas que tenía para poder explicar lo que pensaba –llevan años operando…pero en un nivel tan bajo y de una forma tan desordenada que nadie había notado el tamaño de sus operaciones…- se pasa una mano por el cabello –es como si fueran los proveedores de los proveedores…venden pero no al mercado directo, sus operaciones son grandes, millonarias…pero tan lentas y caóticas que no se nota hasta meses después de concretada la operación…convirtieron una debilidad en una fortaleza- la mira seriamente

–son desordenados adrede- la pelirroja exhala y frota el brazo de su hermano –podrán con ellos…ya lo han hecho otras ocasiones y esta no será diferente- le sonríe tratando de tranquilizarlo, ella misma se moría de la preocupación, como casi siempre que él le contaba de alguna nueva organización o laboratorio de experimentación, pero se mantiene callada a sabiendas de lo duro que era para el mayor no poder expresar todo lo que deseaba –tienen el nombre de esa organización?- el castaño asiente

–Se hacen llamar Black Shield- volvió de nuevo la vista a la vajilla –hasta ahora por lo menos 76 laboratorios en Estados Unidos y Europa están involucrados…pero por lo que hemos podido saber hay casi 200 a lo largo del globo- exhala y sacude la cabeza –encontramos un parte de venta…de allí podremos adelantarnos a su siguiente trato-

Adrián en el comedor levanto la cabeza "_–así que ya los descubrieron-" _cerro sus cuadernos y se levantó de la mesa guardando todo en la mochila, subió las escaleras al segundo piso y se encerró en su habitación, puso en el reproductor estéreo un disco que tomo de la pila al azar y de la maleta cuidadosamente guardada en su armario saco una notebook, la encendió sentándose frente a la misma en su escritorio.

La notebook, negra y sin nombre de marca alguna, lo envió a un menú negro que era la consola de programación de la misma, allí se conectó a un chat en C y cuidando los sonidos en el exterior de su habitación escribió

–[server:recover_samples]

[Jackal_MC] nuevas noticias sobre BS

[dealer] informe

[Jackal_MC] BSAA al tanto de operaciones

[dealer] extensión de su conocimiento

[Jackal_MC] 80 laboratorios con orden de ventas, investigación en proceso

[dealer] entendido, mantenga informe de avance, seguiremos en contacto

[server: logoff]

Sin dejar de vigilar la puerta apago la notebook y la volvió a guardar en la maleta, sacando la caja de la Tablet de hackeo y tomando de la misma una USB que metió en su mochila de la escuela, el siguiente día seria uno muy largo.

* * *

_¿que onda gente como están? aquí les traigo el sig. capitulo, disculpen la tardanza...entre el trabajo y que me quede sin computadora no tengo tanto chance de escribir, tratare de ser mas constante...jeje._

_Agradezco mucho sus reviews que me animan a continuar con el fic._

_**Yuna-Tidus-Love**: segui tu consejo y trate de espaciar los dialogos, espero que se entienda muchisimo mejor asi. ^^ ya vienen cosas mas cheveres._

_**Lianemi Banshee**: ahhhhh esaaaaa...es una excelente pregunta...que se responderá en los siguientes capítulos :3...y en cuanto a Adrian...bueno...yo no hablaria tan rapido XD_

_**AlfonsecaJr**: seguire escribiendo aunque me tarde un poco...^^_

_**Guest_1**: capitulo nuevo...te lo firmo y te lo cumplo XD_

_**Guest_2**: muahahahahahhahahaaaa! im bad! XDXD meeeentiraaaaa...pero es enserio...XD _

_Bueno...los veo en el siguiente capitulo!_


End file.
